Knuckles Pachacamac
"Alright, put 'em up! Drop the Emerald and no one gets hurt." - Knuckles 'Knuckles Pachacamac '(ナックルズパチャカマック, Nakkuruzupachakamakku) is a major character in Sonikku!, and it's manga series. He is an Echidna race Beastkin, and the current heir of the Pachacamac clan. He is one of the most popular characters, and one of the first main characters to appear in the series overall. He was born on Angel Island, and was destined to be the next guardian of the Master Emerald. However, due to a virus that caused mass sickness among the Pachacamac Clan (after the Chaos event), he was raised to live by himself on the island. Appearance Similar to Sonikku, Knuckles has had a fairly constant appearance throughout the series. Overall, Knuckles is a red Echinda beastkin with red spines around his body. His muzzle is darker than the other characters, sometimes being a dark brown, or even a slightly darker tan compared to Sonic's. A trademark in Knuckles' appearance his spines that droop down to make "dreadlocks", which allow him to glide long distances. He has purple eyes. Personality Being born and raised alone, Knuckles is someone who prefers to be alone and do things on his own merits. Due to his diligence in his job as the Guardian of the Master Emerald, he lived a life that caused him to become anti-social and reclusive. When first being met, he can be seen as cold and uncaring, however he does have a helpful side which can hinder him on occasion. Due to his warm heart, he can become very gullible to people in need, which causes bad events to occur. (A prime example is his first appearance, when Eggman tricks him into giving the doctor the Master Emerald. Many times, this has caused Knuckles to join Eggman's side and battle Sonic, which Sonic considers fun. Sonic sees Knuckles' hot temper as no more than a cute little button to push and exploit for his own amusement, since the hedgehog seems to draw entertainment out of pissing Knuckles off. Sonic has a temper as well, though, and won't hesitate to turn "playtime" into a serious fight. You can't really fault him for that, though, since deep down, Knuckles holds a steadfast belief that there's good in everyone, which is why he's given Eggman so many "second chances". At any rate, Knuckles always finds out that he's been duped in time and the consequences are a force to be reckoned indeed. That, and if the Master Emerald is at all endangered, Knuckles' temper will rise to a fever pitch and will stop at nothing to punish the perpetrator. In spite of Sonic & Knuckles' rivalry and the constant skirmishes they get themselves into, in the end, they eventually join forces, and when those two fight together, it is one of the most imposing forces one could ever have the misfortune of being put up against, and ultimately they make amends. Knuckles, however, will always envy Sonic's insouciant and laidback lifestyle — that is probably what's responsible for his subtle inhospitable nature towards the hedgehog. However, he still maintains a rather healthy relationship with the hedgehog and even became is best friend later on. Recently, Knuckles has found another rival in Rouge the Bat. Even though he is gullible, he always tries to keep his guard up when around her, refusing to fall for (nearly) anything she tries to pull. Plus, while he does a very good job of hiding it, he does have feelings for Rouge. Whether or not he'll do something about it remains to be seen. In spite of his flaws, Knuckles is a good guy and a loyal friend, once you get to know him. Just don't piss him off. EVER.